Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2018
23:48-29 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:48-31 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-00 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:05-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:44-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-11 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-35 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-40 Garmy... 01:36-34 Heeewwwooo! 01:37-31 Has Astra been around much lately? 01:37-45 Yeah, she was here before 01:38-28 Ah okey good 01:38-41 I was hoping to talk with her again 01:38-49 She should be back soon 01:39-27 Great! 01:39-56 Okey XD 01:43-05 *sits and waits* 01:43-18 XD 01:44-39 She might be a while still tho XD 01:46-37 I'll try to stay awake XX 01:47-44 Okey XD 01:52-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-50 *old 01:56-18 ? 02:00-04 Hewwo...? 02:00-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:00-57 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-10 Sowwy 02:01-22 It's okie XD 02:02-14 I can't multitask properly at all XD 02:03-01 It's fine, I guess I'm just impatient at times XD 02:03-59 No problem I understand 02:04-36 Oh, okey 02:09-54 Wow, I'm terrible at coming up with stuff to talk about XD 02:12-57 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 02:12-59 HEWWO! 02:13-01 XD 02:13-07 HEWWO! 02:13-48 XD 02:13-49 HEEEEYYY 02:13-49 ASTRA 02:13-54 PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:13-58 *hugs Purple* 02:14-07 Astra guess what 02:14-29 WHAT!??! 02:14-34 I heard BTS 02:14-49 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 02:14-50 YES 02:14-56 ABOUT DDANG TIME 02:15-16 XD 02:15-16 They performed on America's Got Talent of all places as a guest appearance 02:15-53 OMG!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! MG YOU BETTER BE NEXT TO FALL FOR A.R.M.Y 02:16-23 XD 02:17-16 WE'RE COOMMIIINNNGGG FFFOOORRRR YYYOOOUUU BAKA! XD 02:17-50 XD 02:18-00 Don't call me Baka tho XD 02:18-09 its a jooke 02:18-12 Baka XD 02:18-12 jk 02:18-14 ur not a Baka 02:18-16 XD 02:18-45 Btw since you never added Lin to Saku's relationships I took tye liberty to add her myself XD 02:18-48 *the 02:19-10 XD 02:20-38 THANK YOU! 02:20-38 XD 02:21-04 XD 02:21-30 You can add details if you want, I just stuck her name in there since I wasn't sure how you'd describe their relationship 02:21-59 Okie XD 02:23-31 I put her as One of her closest friends 02:23-48 Aww Lin would be flattered 02:23-50 YAAAAAAAY XD 02:24-15 YAY! XD 02:26-01 IM MAKIN ANOTHER OC 02:26-01 FOR 02:26-01 THE 02:26-02 FIRST 02:26-04 TIME 02:26-04 IN 02:26-05 WEEKS 02:26-43 ... I've still got OCs I need to figure out what to do with 02:27-01 I'm tryna; think of a story I WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO FINISH -_- 02:27-18 Okey 02:27-29 Namely Tasha and Jason Maxwell 02:28-10 Okey 02:28-22 I'd honestly scrap Tasha except I have this ship art of her with Cole and it's super cute XD 02:28-32 XD 02:28-36 Dont let Chloe know 02:28-36 XD 02:28-38 Don't want to get rid of it 02:29-28 We only ship Chloe and Cole in RP XD 02:29-54 I'm making a story about the Two Clans in my universe/extended universe(since mine and MG's are basically the same one at this point) 02:29-59 The Saito Clan 02:30-02 and the Suzuki Clan 02:30-23 Yes, Chloe x Cole is RP canon only XD 02:30-36 Ooooh okey XD 02:31-33 SADLY ;-; 02:31-38 COLE X CHLOE IS SSSOOOOO CCUUUTTTEEE 02:13-04 HEWWO! 02:13-06 XD 02:13-12 HEWWO! 02:13-53 XD 02:13-54 HEEEEYYY 02:13-54 ASTRA 02:13-59 PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:14-03 *hugs Purple* 02:14-14 Astra guess what 02:14-34 WHAT!??! 02:14-40 I heard BTS 02:14-54 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 02:14-55 YES 02:15-01 ABOUT DDANG TIME 02:15-20 XD 02:15-21 They performed on America's Got Talent of all places as a guest appearance 02:15-58 OMG!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! MG YOU BETTER BE NEXT TO FALL FOR A.R.M.Y 02:16-28 XD 02:17-21 WE'RE COOMMIIINNNGGG FFFOOORRRR YYYOOOUUU BAKA! XD 02:17-55 XD 02:18-05 Don't call me Baka tho XD 02:18-14 its a jooke 02:18-17 Baka XD 02:18-17 jk 02:18-19 ur not a Baka 02:18-20 XD 02:18-50 Btw since you never added Lin to Saku's relationships I took tye liberty to add her myself XD 02:18-53 *the 02:19-14 XD 02:20-43 THANK YOU! 02:20-43 XD 02:21-09 XD 02:21-35 You can add details if you want, I just stuck her name in there since I wasn't sure how you'd describe their relationship 02:22-04 Okie XD 02:23-35 I put her as One of her closest friends 02:23-53 Aww Lin would be flattered 02:23-55 YAAAAAAAY XD 02:24-20 YAY! XD 02:26-06 IM MAKIN ANOTHER OC 02:26-06 FOR 02:26-06 THE 02:26-07 FIRST 02:26-09 TIME 02:26-09 IN 02:26-10 WEEKS 02:26-48 ... I've still got OCs I need to figure out what to do with 02:27-06 I'm tryna; think of a story I WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO FINISH -_- 02:27-23 Okey 02:27-34 Namely Tasha and Jason Maxwell 02:28-15 Okey 02:28-27 I'd honestly scrap Tasha except I have this ship art of her with Cole and it's super cute XD 02:28-37 XD 02:28-41 Dont let Chloe know 02:28-41 XD 02:28-43 Don't want to get rid of it 02:29-33 We only ship Chloe and Cole in RP XD 02:29-59 I'm making a story about the Two Clans in my universe/extended universe(since mine and MG's are basically the same one at this point) 02:30-04 The Saito Clan 02:30-07 and the Suzuki Clan 02:30-28 Yes, Chloe x Cole is RP canon only XD 02:30-41 Ooooh okey XD 02:31-37 SADLY ;-; 02:31-43 COLE X CHLOE IS SSSOOOOO CCUUUTTTEEE 02:32-05 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:32-07 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-18 I wouldn't make it canon anywhere else because I don't wanna fight over canon crushes ;-; 02:33-39 ;-;-;-; 02:33-50 But I make Soyd canon to my Universe 02:34-26 Yeah, I avoid clashing with the canon stuff as much as I can 02:34-34 I dont XD 02:34-38 COME AT ME LLOYD FANGIRLS 02:34-39 I DONT CARE 02:34-42 SOYD IS CUTE 02:34-46 FIIIGGGHHHTTT MEEEE